A semiconductor light emitting device that emits visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength ranges by combining a semiconductor light emitting element and a fluorescent body is expanding the use as a small, easy-to-handle light source. However, in such a semiconductor light emitting device, unevenness in light distribution, such as color breakup, may occur and the improvement thereof is required.